


皇后娘娘

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 约稿放出，谢谢老板。总之是if世界线罐头里的哈迪斯先生遇见了他穿和服的老婆的故事。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 初代光 - Relationship, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	皇后娘娘

*

皇太子芝诺斯跟着黑盔御卫走过离宫的大门，他面无表情，心里有一丝疑虑，就像遥远夏季树下的透明虫丝，如今在北境刺骨的寒风里轻轻飘荡着。

这次他回宫的目的跟往常一样，是来向皇帝禀告他所管辖的远东行省的情况。皇帝的情报不会只来自行省的总督，在芝诺斯抵达前，宫内必然早已知道多玛境内的叛军一蹶不振，诸国形如一盘散沙，零星的动乱不值一提。数年以来，一贯如此。芝诺斯每次只是来递交报告，说句一切都好，加雷马的统治稳如泰山的话便好。

在极为务实的加雷马人看来，这种事情没有任何一点是需要芝诺斯亲自回来一趟的。芝诺斯的确也为此觉得颇为无聊。他知道这是他父亲管控他，确认他的忠诚的一种手段，所以这更加无聊了。

芝诺斯早已经习惯忍受这种无聊，在他眼里看来，整个世界都是虚无的，身边的一切事物都像一道道过于简单愚蠢，又面无可憎的题目。现在，又有一道新的问题摆在他面前，他走进前庭，注视着摆在面前的“问题”，察觉到，可能有一些有趣的事情发生了。

在苍白无趣得一如既往的这个北境冬日，这个问题的“有趣”，就像大剌剌赤脚坐在屋檐下的那蛮族男子的绛红和服一样，夺目，刺眼。

芝诺斯不搭理御卫的劝阻，大步走到穿和服的男子面前。

蛮族中的平原人类，在芝诺斯这般高大的加雷马人面前，纤细小巧得就像一只红雀。芝诺斯低头看他，作为一个成年男人，这个蛮族鼻梁高挺，睫毛很长，漆黑如夜，一双眸子无精打采的，是一种蛮横无礼的蓝。他不是多玛人，却穿着和服，加雷马人在他面前，他不仅不行礼，竟然还连眼皮都不动一下。

他白皙的脚腕上戴着漆黑的镣铐，这镣铐看起来精致漂亮，还镶嵌了黄金和红白色的珠宝。

这是相当奇怪的事情。自从芝诺斯在皇宫前被叫来郊外离宫这边找瓦厉斯，一切都非常的怪异。

这一处离宫，建成于先皇索鲁斯大帝早年时期，是根据先皇亲手描绘的设计图建造的风格奇妙的宫殿。它洁白又精致，充满奇异的设计感，被民众视为先皇在美学上也造诣非凡的证据。可想而知，正因如此，瓦厉斯极其厌恶这处离宫，或许他只是为了免遭非议才没有一把火把这一处给烧了。他以前从来不踏进这里一步。根据芝诺斯听说的情报，瓦厉斯近年把这处离宫改造成了秘密研究所，不久前又不知道为了什么目的，他把研究团队搬到了别的地方。

“太子殿下......”御卫的声音听起来僵硬又结巴，照常的情况下，瓦厉斯不会留这种无能之人在身侧。“这位......不能动的，我们先去找皇帝陛下吧。”

芝诺斯没有理会他，只是继续看着男人。“皇帝陛下的男宠。”他说出一个本应该不可能，却显而易见的名词。

男人的脖子上满是淫靡的红痕，连耳垂，眼下，和脚踝上，脚趾尖端都有牙印，一眼看上去，就可以想象是经历了多么激烈的房事。

那个皇帝......把这个蛮族的裸体按在床上，从头部到脚趾的，一直啃咬下去？

芝诺斯想起瓦厉斯那张没有血色，不拘言笑的脸，法令纹像伤疤一样深深陷进皮肤里。瓦厉斯从不沉耽美色，同时也是一个典型的加雷马皇族，从骨子里不会把蛮族视为同种生物。在瓦厉斯眼里，和蛮族上床，应该无异于兽交。

“看来他现在会找小狗交媾了。”

不长的时间里，人居然是会发生这么大的转变。芝诺斯半眯一下眼睛，移开了视线，准备回到路上。

“喂......”

没走出一步，他听见身后传来那蛮族的声音，蛮族叫了一声，同时，有块石子砸到他背后的盔甲上。

哐。

御卫在一边奇怪的开始颤抖，作为守卫皇帝的精英，这个人的不中用让芝诺斯也感到了一丝诧异。

他转身回头，又一块石头冲他的脸砸过来，他歪头避开。

“细皮嫩肉的大爷......”蛮族抬起头来了，在看着他。这个男人用手关节敲击地板，从手指下的碎砖里捡起第三块石头，嘴角似笑非笑，目光锐利如刀。

“那么多刀你拿不下吧，借一把给我。”他用挑衅的目光示意一下芝诺斯腰间的三把武士刀。

芝诺斯扬了一下柳眉，随即，他嘴角上扬。

“......等等，请不要这样！”

这个时候，本来一直在发抖的御卫突然喊叫一声，他按住腰间枪刃的刀柄，跳到芝诺斯和蛮族之间。出乎意料的，他竟然是面朝着芝诺斯，背对蛮族男子，做出保护后者的姿势。

他回头，用一种恳求的神情去看那蛮族。“求您了，娘娘......这位太子殿下他......”

他话没说完，整个人就被芝诺斯挥出的血红剑气震飞了出去。霎那间，蛮族面前飞沙走石，而那御卫一头撞上了远处的墙角，涂红了墙壁，人看起来也昏死了。

一把武士刀被扔了过来，蛮族嘴角含笑的接住刀。他动作极其迅速，仿佛是在他手指碰到刀柄的瞬间，刀锋已经朝芝诺斯迎面砍下来，力拔山河的拔刀斩，携带着瀑流一样庞大的以太威势。只不过......这远远不够。芝诺斯轻松挥刀架住，一把打掉男人手里的刀，他正要冷笑，却察觉耳下一热。

他向后闪开男人挥来的第二刀，定睛看见男人左手里攥紧了另外一把刀，面无表情的看着他。

他腰间的刀鞘轻了很多，他佩戴着三把刀，现在第三把落在男人手里了。

皇太子还是笑了出来，这次，不是冷笑。

这样的事情很罕见。他正发自内心的，十分高兴，甚至，在他胸膛里回荡着，可以说是狂热的喜悦。

“不错。”他微笑着，挥刀向男人的脚镣砍下去。

脚镣冒出一阵耀眼的紫光，剑气反弹了回来，重重砸到他的武士刀上。

紫色的闪电在刀身上流转，不一会儿，刀身出现了裂纹，下一刻，化为了齑粉。

蛮族耷拉下眼皮，闷闷不乐的看一眼芝诺斯手上的断刀，又看一眼自己的镣铐。

“......真没意思。”

蛮族咕哝着，一屁股坐回地上。“你走吧。”

芝诺斯眯起眼睛，他扔下手上的断刀，心里在思考这一切的异常。

皇帝是没有锻造出这种镣铐的本事的。尽管长年在外征战，近年远在多玛，生为皇族，永远要小心相同血缘的群狼，芝诺斯也不至于让自己对皇帝的能力无知到这种程度。

瓦厉斯破天荒的来到这一处离宫，搬迁的研究所，被御卫叫做“娘娘”的蛮族男宠，甚至能震碎他的刀的附魔脚镣......

“说出你的名字，蛮族。”芝诺斯淡然道：“我想要知道你为什么在这里。”

蛮族低着头，不理他。

芝诺斯没有生气，他只是微笑。

“也好......”他走近蛮族，动手解开自己腰间的皮扣。“我可以慢慢等你开口。”

*

世事难料……远远超乎任何人的想象。

不过是三天以前，这一位冒险者，艾欧泽亚的英雄大人，传说中的光之战士还坐在黄金港最知名的花魁边上，花魁玉指纤纤，在棋盘上拎起他的王将，取笑他下得一手烂棋。

那时候的冒险者苦笑一下，七局七败，但他毕竟初学这异国的玩意，倒也不觉得太过丢人。他手指拨弄着刀柄上的绳结，花魁凝视着他的侧脸。

“话说，你是不是觉得不修边幅，留一点胡子会比较帅气一点？”

他疑惑的歪了歪头，花魁低头呷一口花茶。

“我刚仔细一看，你要是再打理得漂亮些，确实也是个有些风情的小白脸，难怪那加雷马的达官贵人啊……”花魁的句尾放得很轻，能够让冒险者心里生出很不祥的预感——他的预感应验得很快。“听说找你的告示都贴到延夏去了，说是娇妻出逃啊……”

冒险者开始怀疑自己的耳朵，花魁举起茶杯示意一下楼下喧喧嚷嚷的街道，他低头看去，见几个加雷马士兵......似乎就是他两日前在异人街加雷马大使馆里头见过的守卫，正给街墙上贴一张画像。

即使隔得很远，以冒险者的眼力，还是能清楚看见画像上的自己。那画浓墨淡彩，栩栩如生，周围的多玛人看见了，纷纷涌上前去啧啧称奇，许多人指着画上的文字——刺眼至极的“娇妻出逃，重金苦寻”。

......冒险者横竖想不明白加雷马人这是在想什么。见花魁脸上促狭的笑，他开始纠结自己这下子是不是跳进无二江都洗不清了。

“他们是在跟我们开玩笑呢......”他苦笑一下。“我倒可能是砍了他们的’娇妻‘……如果我这样邋遢的大叔也能算‘小白脸’的话。”

他确实是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。最近他遇到的事情可没有夫妻不和那么复杂。先前他在街上散步，本来正优哉游哉的咬着三色团子，做一切西方游客做的事情，很偶然的，他听闻路人在谈论说加雷马使馆近日行动诡秘，每日深夜三更时分，夜间实行宵禁之际，都有载货飞空艇在其院内的停机坪上起起落落。他向来无畏惯了，又和帝国人算是死对头，便也没通知任何同伴的，一个心血来潮，就想去一探究竟。

在艾欧泽亚，他时常进出帝国军营如入无人之境，区区一个大使馆他是怎么也不会放在眼里的。在一开始，确实是一切都很顺利。使馆内部没有高官要人，也没有像样的警备，他躲在暗处，等半夜货机降落，就跟踪着那些小心翼翼搬运一个个棺材大的箱子的人一路走到使馆的地下室，又躲在里面，直到那些加雷马人自己离开。

在那个地下室里，他看见了相当奇特的一副景色。

......昏暗的灯光，无数个装在透明培养仓里的加雷马族男人。

而且，这些男人的外表都一模一样。他们赤身裸体，头发黑中带白，模样看起来约莫三十来岁，身材均称。没有畸形的肌肉，没有兽化，没有机械改造......这对帝国人来说，是非常奇怪的事情。

当时他确实考虑过这些罐中男人是加雷马人的性奴的可能性。这是因为他们看起来明显不像武器，长相倒也还行，至少闭目的样子称得上英俊......最重要的是，作为一个外国人，这几天黄金港繁华的风俗世界令他大开眼界，脑子里不由得出现了许多奇思妙想。他最近正在怀疑这些东方人以及来到东方的诸国人，是不是都如同喝茶一样，把淫靡和脂粉当成每天日常的一部分。

或许，加雷马人是打算拿这些人造人搞风俗业......过去翘于里昂热的历史课翘得比桑克瑞德还要勤快的这个男人完全不知道在他面前的是诸多具加雷马开国皇帝的身体，陷入了完全错误的沉思。

最后打断他思绪的，是一声脆响。

如同蛋壳破碎的模样，正巧是在他面前的培养皿的玻璃壁上出现了一条裂缝。那加雷马族男人在里头，眼皮微微颤抖——他似乎要醒来了！玻璃壁的破碎，可能正是为了方便内容物的“破壳”，有某种预先设定好的机制正在启动。冒险者的第六感察觉到了这件事情，同时，这种第六感冷冷的，每次他有这种感觉，都说明，有某种“死亡”正在向他逼近。

一个人过着刀口舔血的日子，有时候就必须无条件的信任自己的直觉。瞬间之后，刀已出鞘，以太炸开又浓缩进他身边飞舞的刀光里——【必杀剑·回天】，以太聚合成气刃，气刃融合进刀刃，以气铸造出刀中之刀。

刀又回鞘，千钧之力在鞘中静息，蛰伏，一息之后，罐中的加雷马男子睫毛下轻启了一条缝，同一时间，以太巨流正在冒险者身前爆裂开来，飞散的气刃，呈现出来形同樱花飞舞的景象，这一幻景，又在花瓣落地前消散而去。

武士的究极一击，拔刀斩【纷乱雪月花】。

致命幻景制造的光华很快消逝，巨响之后，不仅冒险者身前那培养皿的玻璃碎了一地，培养皿后的培养皿，众多巨型器皿后的地下室的金属钢墙，全都出现了可谓是凄惨的深刻刀痕。至于罐中的可疑生物，自然是粉身碎骨，只剩下玻璃碎片间的碎肉和血泊了。

与此同时，冒险者发现他身体深处的寒冷颤抖却没有止息。他只觉得此处的气氛愈发阴寒，他眯起眼睛，观望四周，果然见不远处又有一具肉身眼皮轻动。

不必吝惜剑气了，剑技【天下五剑】的威势从他身上爆发出来，他确定自己务必破坏这里所有的肉身——在“某物”利用这些肉身“醒来”之前。

“怎么了，开始想念你的好郎君啦？”

他从回忆里醒转过来，回到这慵懒的午后日光里，抬头看见花魁在折扇后笑意盈盈，不由得苦笑。那日夜晚，他斩尽了地下室所有罐皿，不安却非但没有减轻，反而愈加剧烈……仿佛冰柱刺穿他的内脏，他的命运即将终结于此。他立即逃出大使馆，讶然外头已是加雷马军兵的天罗地网，他们甚至已经与赤诚组合作，在追捕入侵者。

地下室里明明只有他和培养皿里的人，他们到底是怎么发现入侵者的？怎么也想不明白。

他借着深夜的阴影四处逃窜，恰巧冲进这花魁的眼下。花魁派人把他从后门救进来，仅仅只是出于仗义，给他提供庇护。

“我其实也不讨厌加雷马人，他们对我们这种女人啊，不见得比多玛人坏......”花魁当时对他巧笑倩兮，说了这样的话。“不过呢，我喜欢你的脸，要是被那些粗鲁的男人糟蹋了多可惜啊。”

冒险者对这个女人是敬佩和感激各有几分，每个人的起点不一样，起点越低的人，越难做到对陌生人出手相助。

所以现在面对女人这点坏心眼，他只是笑着摇头。“喝完这杯茶，我就得走了。”他捧起茶杯，嗅着白烟里淡然的香气。“我再不回我那些同伴身边跟他们解释，我都不敢想象他们会怎么以为......”

“会以为你做了帝国的皇后娘娘罢。”

“您就别取笑我了吧。”他差点呛了一下，失笑。

这种玩笑话，当时谁也不会想到居然这都能一语成谶。

*

那个男人，后来他自称加雷马帝国的初代皇帝索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，又说自己的真实身份是无影爱梅特赛尔克。

一开始，男人只是让鸨公带着来到花魁门前，带了数不清的钱，说要买下花魁。冒险者那时候刚放下茶杯，准备动身，花魁听见外头的动静，让他躲在屏风后头。他躲着坐下一会儿，看见推门进来的男人那张眼熟的脸，不安感油然而生——那竟然就是加雷马大使馆地下室里，那些培养皿里面的脸。

男人弯腰驼背站在那里，说要跟花魁私下说话，让鸨公离开，然后他开始挑刺......说眼前的女人的美缺乏生命力，问她是不是有真正的花魁......冒险者直接从屏风后走出来，把刀架到男人的脖子上，让男人跟他到后院聊天。

男人老实跟他到了后院，他随口质问男人的来历，一边拿出通讯贝想跟阿尔菲诺他们取得联系，一起把男人抓回去......一切不幸的变故是在这里发生的。

男人的外表是典型的加雷马族，却突然用魔法制住了他。漆黑的锁链绞紧他全身，吸取他肌肉里的以太，他身体软下来，手中的刀掉落到在地上，被男人抱进怀里。

“除了看起来傻，全身上下都挑不出毛病......不过对初次见面的人就只会亮出刀子来......真是太野蛮了。”男人用指节敲着他的后脑勺，同时使用传送魔法，他只是眨了一下眼睛，就发现自己出现在一个飞空艇的座舱里。

这个座舱相当高级，非但布置得如同一个舒适的起居室，有柔软的沙发和闪闪发亮的茶几，茶几上还有一瓶一看就价值不菲的红酒，泡在冰里。

男人把他放在沙发上，自己坐到他对面，斟了两杯酒。他被黑链捆着，全身都动弹不得，只得干瞪着眼，还要忍受男人嘴里说个不停的怪话——男人莫名其妙的夸奖他的外貌，又说他会成为加雷马的皇后。男人说像他这样的傻子，在这个时代唯一该做的事情就是老实做一个皇后娘娘，好好待在床上学习不野蛮的生存方式......

“说什么大英雄，光之战士......别人让你杀谁你就杀谁，被海德林耍得团团转，不就是一个杀人工具吗。”男人睥睨着他，小呷了一口红酒。“明白了吗，那样的日子从今往后就结束了，做加雷马的皇后，不断怀上孩子，这就是你以后的生活......对你来说，反正跟以前的生活差不多吧，只不过男人的阴茎取代了刀而已。”

除了男人早前的自我介绍，冒险者根本听不懂他在莫名其妙的说什么。于是他只好礼貌的问：“你脑子有问题吗？”

“嗯？”

他真搞不懂为什么这个无影能一脸疑惑的看着他，好像说傻话的是他一样。

“你是无影？”

“还要我再自我介绍一次吗？”

“不用不用，我只是觉得……拉哈布雷亚比你正常多了……”

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了他一眼，把酒杯递到他唇边。

“最好喝一点。”无影用温和的口气提议。

“我是有常识的人。”冒险者拒绝道：“我既不会抓住自己仇敌要他和自己死掉的身份结婚，也不会喝大坏蛋递过来的酒。”

“要是你稍微聪明一点，你会知道最好听我的话。”无影放下酒杯，坏笑。“放心吧……皇位我随时能拿回来，不会委屈你的。”

委屈什么……

直到飞空艇进入加雷马境内，在某处山顶上降落，爱梅特赛尔克把他押送进一处漂亮的庄园里……最后把他推进坐在一个房间里的白胡子老头怀里，他的脑子都还是混乱状态。

在察觉到及腰的胡子扎到自己的脸的这个加雷马族老头是尸体的时候，他的第一反应居然是：离奇的事件这么多，看来最完美的解释就是，他在做梦。

没有其它可能性了。

什么娇妻出逃的告示，什么加雷马皇后……这种事情在现实中怎么可能发生嘛……

一是因为早已经知道凭自己无法挣脱黑链，二是因为想到极有可能他只是在做一个漫长的怪梦而感到安心，可能再还有一些自暴自弃的心理，在爱梅特赛尔克脱下他的和服，连兜裆布也给他解下来的时候，他没有怎么反抗。

但是……爱梅特赛尔克微凉的手握住了他的阴茎，很真实的触感。就像是抚摸猫背一样，爱梅特赛尔克戴着手套的手划过他阴茎上的青筋，没被摸两下，他的阴茎就翘起来了。

即使觉得一定是在梦里，羞耻感还是从骨头里爬了出来。他明知徒劳的想挣扎一下，却感觉又一双手把他牢牢压住……老人的白胡子碰到他的眼睛，撩得他眼泪都要出来了。同时，这双粗糙的手握住他的胸肌，就像登徒浪子猥亵妇女一样揉着，用布满皱纹的手指捻他的乳头。

他猛然发现，老人的身体出现了体温，正用宽大的怀抱把他拢紧在怀里，一边玩弄他。他腰部颤抖着，在爱梅特赛尔克的手掌中射了出来。老人的两根手指按住他的乳尖，把他两边的乳肉给按进去一个小坑。

“这就不行了，太缺调教。”老人的声音苍老而威严，和爱梅特赛尔克稍微有点不一样，但他仔细辨听，却发现这确实是爱梅特赛尔克的声音。“看你闷在那种地方几天不肯出来，我还以为你挺行……”

不知道为什么，这句话的口气似乎有点指责的意味。

后面爱梅特赛尔克的手指勾起他射出来的精液，在他股后画个圈，慢慢往里面按。

“不过我突然想到……以后你躺在床上只管张着腿生孩子，是用不着这根东西。”

“……是我来得不是时候。”

一道冒险者似曾相识的声音在不远处响了起来。

他不安的转头去看，抱着他的老人也放松了钳制，于是，一张他早前在瓦努族部落见过一眼的脸，顺利的进入了他眼幕。

金白的头发，苍白的皮肤，因为皱纹深邃而显老相的脸。男人在十五步开外站着，目光冰冷。

加雷马的现任皇帝，瓦厉斯。

“……‘还是说，你就是想让我来看这个’……”

说这句话的人，是爱梅特赛尔克。

他把手指从冒险者体内抽出来，虽然他的身体能够挡住冒险者裸露在外的私处，冒险者还是不禁在意起，爱梅特赛尔克手上正，沾着他的精液的，站在瓦厉斯面前。

这果然是梦……一个普通的噩梦而已……

“……要是你这样想，那么我要恭喜你猜对了！”爱梅特赛尔克在瓦厉斯面前说话的口气……不知道该说是“愉快”还是“嘲讽”，总之听着莫名觉得气人。

瓦厉斯面无表情的保持着沉默。

“我是觉得你应该和你的奶奶见一下面，你还记得对长辈请安的礼仪吧？”

瓦厉斯阴沉的皱纹微微松动。

“……你什么意思？”

冒险者无法想象瓦厉斯现在会是怎么样一副心境，他连自己现在心境如何都搞不清楚了。

“我的好孙子啊，你这就老糊涂了吗，还是说你在害羞？”爱梅特赛尔克说这句话，而老人伸手把冒险者的下半身也搂进怀里，他的胡子太多了，遮挡住冒险者小半张脸。

“看见这个人了吧，他就是你的奶奶，远东之国的花魁，记性不好又调皮捣蛋，之前找得我好苦……”爱梅特赛尔克咧嘴坏笑道：“现在我们可总算是一家人团聚了，看在你现在是皇帝的份上，我想想在公开他的存在之前先让你们见个面。”

气氛，就像北境的冰原，既寒冷刺骨，又，凝固着。

“我听说你调用了研究所的预算……”

“那些项目一点用也没有，蠢透了，阻止你乱花钱罢了。”

“你用来买……男人？”

“我说了，他是你奶奶。”爱梅特赛尔克说完这句话，下一句话是老人说的。

“你还要放肆多久，瓦厉斯？”老人的声音平静许多。

同时，房间的光线开始消退，黑暗从四面八方无声的在爬过来。

漆黑的气雾像毒蛇一样缓缓爬过地毯和墙壁，在人们的脚边进行一种扭曲又邪恶的旋转，冰凉的空气融化进人的心里。

房间里响着一种威严至极的回声。

【废物，你不会以为，你有资格对他无礼吧？】

瓦厉斯表情阴沉，无论他在想什么，现在他必然知道要是他不服从眼前的世间异物，将有性命之虞。

他定了一会儿，跪了下来。

“是我逾越了。”

他低下了头，或许正在咬牙切齿。

“您要我如何去做……要封他为皇太后吗？”

“这种事情不用你担心，你只要做个乖巧可爱的好孙子就行了。”爱梅特赛尔克甩了一下手，不客气的对皇帝做出赶人的动作。“好了，看你这张脸果然是扫兴，现在没你的事，下去吧。”

冒险者听着缓慢的，有规律的，钢靴离去的声音，瓦厉斯不愧是这个帝国曾经发生的那场残酷至极的皇权斗争的胜者，这样也能够极大程度的隐藏自己的情绪。

他很想跟瓦厉斯一起离开，这个梦境真的有点太长了。但是老人又抱紧了他，有什么黏滑的，凹凸不平的东西在他下穴口边缘摩擦滑动，他低头，正看见老人苍白的手掌上居然长出了一条黑色的触手，触手表面布满冒出紫色暗系以太流光的疣，它扭动着，触手的前端正缓慢消失在，他的两腿之间。

肠道里有变涨的感觉，触手在他下体里面里面抽插扭动着，那些疣就在顶弄他的肠壁。

他很快就有了尿意，阴茎翘了起来。

“真是健康的小孩子......”老人说道，爱梅特赛尔克伸手揉弄他的阴茎，老人把他的双腿分得更开一点，是给小孩把尿的动作。

那根触手进出自如，很快就水声大作，在他体内，如同男人坚挺的生殖器在久经风月的女子牝户里行云流水。

在被触手操弄当中，他的皮肤下泛出了粉红色。

“够，够了......”他的声音也软弱得像娇喘，因为耻感，他全身变得更红。

到底什么时候才能醒来......他被一连串乱七八糟的怪事砸得头晕眼花，已经不太清醒了。

“我要上厕所.....”

太难受了......他不会尿床吧？

“没关系，你就在这里尿吧。”老人淡然说道，爱梅特赛尔克反而加快了撸动他阴茎的速度，就像是给奶牛挤奶什么的。他眼前一阵阵的冒出白色闪光。

“这是在检查你的功能性……”爱梅特赛尔克反而单膝跪下来，张开嘴巴含住他的阴茎。

仿佛自己身体的核心都被含住，被包裹在了温暖又潮湿的空间里面，冒险者睁大眼睛，却什么也看不见了。

他使劲踢着双腿，嘴里发出含糊的拒绝声。他的灵魂好像也正在被一股股传来的强大吸收力吸走，口水从他嘴角流下来，眼泪珠也在他眼角冒了出来。

“别……别啊……”

老人开始揉捏他，粗糙的皮肤刮着他的大腿内侧。

“如果你表现得好，就可以留住它。毕竟，你是要做皇后的人……你明白吗？”苍老的声音带着温柔的，几不可察，又明确无疑的威胁性。

明白什么……

最终，他释放在爱梅特赛尔克嘴里，就像不能自控的婴儿或鸟雀一样，精液和尿液几乎是混在一起在他下体失控泄出。

他当时已经泪流满面，而爱梅特赛尔克……他一定是做梦吧。这个无影的喉结滑动着，吞下了他射出来的所有东西。

*

这场梦真是太过漫长了。

或许他其实不是不明白，他只是……他的脑子太混乱了，同时，被禁锢在无影为他打造的没有一丝希望的牢狱里，他眼里的世界开始变得虚幻，日光像是颜料，家具像是勾画的线条，房间的墙壁像是画布。他注视着这样的世界，空虚的，神游着的，度过了好几天。

当身材高大的金发加雷马青年用阴茎指着他，扯下他的和服的时候，他没有做任何挣扎。

爱梅特赛尔克虽然还没有对他做到最后一步，但无影的性器显然是早晚会进入他体内的，只要他无法砍断黑链他就逃不掉这个命运，那么，他难道有必要为那个男人守贞吗。

青年咬破自己的手掌，把沾满血的三根手指直接捅进他的身体里，没有多少痛楚，这几天他的下体里总是含着触手，不过当青年缓缓把阴茎插入他体内，他不禁闷哼一声。青年胯下那根东西没有辜负青年那魁梧得可怕的身材，他都感觉自己的内脏要被挤扁了，青年居然还在进入。

青年将性当成拷问，想要知道他的来历，他一直一言不发。其实也没什么不可透露的，他只是不想再说话，更不想被迫回答。

青年在他体内射了三次，加雷马族的精液量大粘稠，灼热得就像在他肚子里烧着。有脚步声走近，青年松开钳制他的手，他已经脱了力，肚子胀得像处于孕期似的。他半裸着倒在自己的和服上，余光瞥见，教他用刀的师傅临死前交给他的和服，沾满了金发青年的精液。

“看来我们只能下次见面了。”走近的是来寻找青年的御卫，看见这里的情景连忙低头，什么都没有说。青年穿好盔甲，低头看他。“我是芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，你以后的丈夫，好好记住了。”

怎么又一个自称丈夫的......

他什么都不想说，只是慢慢爬起身穿上衣服，感觉到温热的精浆在他大腿内侧缓缓流出来，即使他坐着，也有一些流进了他白皙的脚趾间，盖过了爱梅特赛尔克的咬痕。

芝诺斯走远了，他继续呆坐，看着天色慢慢变黑。

这样的梦究竟什么时候才能结束？被晚风吹拂，身上芝诺斯留下来的精臭味似乎完全散去了，但是两腿之间还是很粘。他不由得想念塔塔露和双胞胎他们，他很希望有天他小睡片刻，一睁开眼能看见他们几个人在抱怨他睡过头了，说他们得立即启程去红玉海，快点起床收拾好行李。

他睡着了，在浅眠间，他有种自己被抱起来的感觉，那个人叹着气，横抱着他。他嗅到那个人怀里一种浅淡优雅的香水的味道，不禁晕乎乎的，觉得自己进入了另外一个梦境，在这个梦境里他是小孩子，那个人把他抱到床上，给他盖上锦被。

房间里有木炭烧裂的声音，温暖的气息里，那个人轻轻抚摸他的头发。

他醒来了。

映入他眼幕的，还是爱梅特赛尔克......他发现他下身酸软，而爱梅特赛尔克，坐在他两腿之间，正在挺动悍腰。

这个男人平时穿着一身华袍，全身包得严严实实，现在这个男人如艺术雕塑一样赤身裸体，全身都是精心锻炼出来的肌肉，均称又合适，充满了爆发力。

这些力道正爆发在他的腿间，男人插得又快又用力，毫不留情。他的头在枕头上被撞得甩来甩去，他简直眼冒金星。

房间里满是响亮的水声，绵密的精液的气味。他肚子里是一个重要的声源，他的肚子正胀得比他刚被芝诺斯射进去第三泡精液的那时候还大，不知道已经被爱梅特赛尔克灌进去多少精水了，他伸手捧住肚子，胀得有点想吐。

爱梅特赛尔克冷冷的看着他全身涨红，唯独脸色发白的模样。

“你是不是觉得，反正也逃不掉，那么被谁干都行？”他俯视下来，性器插得更深了。冒险者干呕一声，然后耳朵被男人咬住。“你身上没几个手指印……他甚至用不着怎么压住你。”

腿间里面的性器插得凶狠，冒险者看着爱梅特赛尔克发黑的脸，勾起嘴角，挑衅的笑了一下。

爱梅特赛尔克也笑了。

“我会找他算账……不过在那之前，我得让你这个慈祥的曾祖母，怀着我的孩子陪我参加典礼。”他眯起眼睛，又是一股精液射入冒险者体内。冒险者抖了好几下，他太撑了，下体被满满的精水撑得发痛，他已经有种男人的精液会从他喉咙里喷出来的感觉。

这一切，果然是在做梦吧，哪有男人能够怀孕，哪有男人能够……刚刚射精就又在他体内变硬的。

他被内射得茫然的眼睛，只是看着男人冰冷的浅金色眸子，心里却莫名其妙的，想起了他曾经在大使馆地下室体会到的不安感。

仿佛他的命运即将终结在一片黑暗的混沌当中。

“放心，不用你等很久……”男人伸手抚摸他的脸侧，嘴角带着怀有几分恶意的笑。“对你这种淫乱的小孩子……我可一定要让每个人都知道你是我的皇后娘娘。”

fin


End file.
